<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What In Merlin's Name?? by faerietalegal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243038">What In Merlin's Name??</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerietalegal/pseuds/faerietalegal'>faerietalegal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied Mpreg, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerietalegal/pseuds/faerietalegal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One night of bliss, 11 years of searching, and it all comes down to this?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was the day before everyone was leaving. The seventh years were graduating. Harry looked around and saw all the friends and classmates he knew from the last seven years, except for those who had passed in the war.  He looked around, and saw Draco looking at him. He looked up, then looked back at him. Draco nodded.  After all the testing and packing, the two of them met in the room of requirement. They sat and spoke of their school years, apologized for past hurts and admitted they did make mistakes with each other. Mostly judging based on what they heard, not the person itself.  What followed was a night of passion neither man could forget. The next day, they pretended nothing had happened and went their separate ways.</p>
<p>Unknown to both of them, they had left the other with reminders of their time together.  Nine months later, in two very different magical hospitals. At the very same time,  the two men gave birth. Draco gave birth to a healthy baby girl that he named Lily Narcissa Malfoy-Potter. Harry gave birth to a healthy baby boy that he named Scorpios James Malfoy-Potter.  The fathers tried to find each other, but both were under fidius  charms, Harry due to his fame, Draco due to his history with Deatheaters. So they never found each other. </p>
<p>So they each raised their child, taught them magic and everyday things the children could learn in muggle schools.  The children grew up to be happy, well adjusted children. Lily knew her Daddy was out there, but Papa could not find him. Scorpious knew his Papa was out there, but Daddy couldn't find him.  What struck each father as interesting was that each child looked like the parent they had never met. Scorpious had Draco's grey eyes, blond hair and strong jaw. Lily had Harry's black hair, touched with a bit of red. She also had the emerald eyes Draco fell in love with. What struck Draco the most was Lily's love of black dogs and Stags. Harry often claimed he would never understand his son's fascination with snakes and potions.</p>
<p> Neville would remark of the similarities between Scorpious and Draco. Harry would just smile.  Draco got the same remarks about Lily and Harry from Blaise, and would give a smirk.  </p>
<p><br/>
The children grew  and on January 1st, their 11th birthdays they received acceptance letters to Hogwarts. Their fathers looked at them, "It's your choice."<br/>
Both children decided to go. And boy, they won't be expecting this!</p>
<p><br/>
The children went to Hogwarts. Somehow, Harry and Draco never saw each other on the platform, and their children boarded the Hogwarts express not knowing their sibling was on the train.  They sat in compartments on opposite ends of the train, and made friends. <br/>
They watched as the Hogwarts platform came into view, and Scorpius saw the half giant, Hagrid.  He ran over and gave the man a hug. Hagrid smiled at the boy, "Alright there, Scorpie?" </p>
<p><br/>
Scorpius nodded, "Alright, Hagrid. How's Fang?"<br/>
This set the two into a conversation as the first years crowded around. Lily saw Scorpius and thought he looked like her Papa but dismissed it as a coincidence.  Hagrid called out, "First years, Follow me."<br/>
The large group of young students followed Hagrid to the boats, where Lily sat in a boat with her friends, and Scorpius sat with a gaggle of redheads.  They introduced themselves as Weasleys. Scorpius looked confused. He knew his uncles Fred and George didn't have kids. He shrugged and watched as they came to an ancient castle. After Hagrid lead everyone to the front doors, A short diminutive man stood there, smiling. "Welcome, First years, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Filus. I am your deputy headmaster and charms teacher."<br/>
Filus proceeded to explain how the school worked, the houses and how the children would be sorted. It was fun for Lily to listen to him, but she was insanely curious about the Great Hall. She knew her Papa wanted her in the house that fit her best, but he was privately hoping she would be a Slytherin.</p>
<p>Filus lead the group inside, toward a stool with a hat on it. He held out a hand and they stopped. He picked up a scroll,  He started naming people in alphabetical order, and the hat would sort them into their houses. When Filus got to the M he called out Malfoy-Potter, Lily. Lily went up to the stool, and the hat called out Slytherin. Scorpius looked confused at her last name. Then Filus did a double take, "Malfoy-Potter, Scorpius"</p>
<p>Everyone in the hall started,  two first years with the same last name?<br/>
Scorpius walked up to the stool, and the hat immedicately shouted, "Slytherin!"<br/>
Scorpius walked over and sat next to Lily. "I don't know how we have the same last name, but it's nice to meet you, Lily"<br/>
She looked at him, "you look like my Papa."<br/>
Scorpius shrugged, "You look like my daddy and grandma. You even have her first name."</p>
<p>At the head table, Minerva McGonagall looked at Servus, "Did Draco have two kids with Harry Potter?"<br/>
Severus looked confused, "I only knew of Lily. I think Scorpius was concieved the same night and raised by Harry."<br/>
Next to Severus was Luna, who nodded. "Scorpius is Harry's son. Harry's been looking for Draco to tell him."<br/>
Severus looked at her, " I think we need to get their fathers here as soon as possible."<br/>
She agreed, "You contanct Draco, I'll contact Harry."<br/>
Severus nodded. He sent a note to Draco and then went to speak to Minerva. She agreed with his proposal and asked that he keep her updated.  </p>
<p>He nodded.  He went to his snake pit and spoke to his Slytherins, making his usual welcome to Hogwarts speech.</p>
<p>Sending them off to bed, he went to his room where a reply from Draco lay on his table in front of the couch. He sat down and read it. Nodding, he went to bed. <br/>
The next morning, he sought out Luna who let him know Harry would meet her at the Hog's Head. He let her know Minerva had agreed they could take the young ones to Hogsmeade. After breakfast, he walked over to the Slytherin table and gave out schedules starting with the seventh years. When he got to the first years, he looked at Lily and Scorpius.  "You two stay behind. We are going on a little trip."<br/>
The two nodded in unison, making Severus shake his head. So much like their Daddy. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Letters to the Fathers...and their responses.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Title says it all. Obviously, this happens during the previous chapter...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wrote this while on my way to work. Believe me, I'm surprised I even got this chapter done.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus and Luna sat at their respective desks in their classrooms.<br/>
Severus contemplates what to tell Draco, and then writes,</p><p>Dear Draco,<br/>
Good evening, son. All went well. Lily was sorted into my house. She seems to be settling in well. However, something has come up and i need to speak to you. Could you meet me in Hogsmeade at the pub? 8 am if that suits you. It's nothing bad, I just need to speak to you.<br/>
I hope you're doing well.<br/>
Love,<br/>
Your Godfather</p><p>Draco looked over the letter, a smile on his face. So his daughter is in his old house. He was glad of it. He knew she could have gone to Griffindor, she was so much like her daddy.</p><p>He writes back,</p><p>Dear Severus. </p><p>Thank you for letting me know. I'm happy she is in your house. I am insanely curious of what issue could possibly come up so early in the school year. I will meet you at the pub tomorrow at 8 am. I am doing well. I miss seeing you.<br/>
Love,<br/>
Your godson.</p><p> </p><p>Luna thinks about what to say and then writes,</p><p>My Sweet Harry,</p><p>Good evening, I hope the nargles are leaving you alone. I write to let you know that your precious boy is in Slytherin with Severus. He says he will watch over Scorpius just like he did you during your years here. I confess i am writing because there is a minor issue I need to speak with you about. Could you please come to the pub in the morning? Let's say 8 am. Knowing your schedule. I miss my first friend.</p><p>Your loving<br/>
Luna.</p><p> </p><p>Harry read the letter, and smiled. He missed Luna and her ways. He grabbed parchment and a pen. He hated quills! Quickly, he wrote,</p><p>My Dear Luna,<br/>
I'm happy Scorpius is in Slytherin. He takes so much after his papa. The nargles are always around me, you know this. I'm content in their company. I'm curious what the issue is so yes, I will meet you at the pub. You know me too well, my dear friend.</p><p>Love you<br/>
Harry</p><p> </p><p>The two unknowing men sent off their letters with house elves. Then sat back and wondered what was going on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two children and adults left through the front doors of Hogwarts.</p><p>They walked to the gate.</p><p>The children saw sparkling lights lift off the gate.</p><p>The four went through, and each adult took a child, apparating away.</p><p>They instantly appeared at the entrance to Hogsmeade.</p><p>The kids held the adults hands as the four made their way to the Hog's Head.</p><p>Scorpius smiled as he looked around, "Uncle Fred and George's Shop!! Oh boy!"</p><p>Lily raised an eyebrow, "What's in there?"</p><p>Severus rolled his eyes, "Pranks and joke products."</p><p>Lily smirked, "Like Papa did to you last week?"</p><p>Severus gave her a blank look, "Yes, Lily. Just like that."</p><p>Scorpius looked at Luna, "Auntie, When do I get to visit Hogsmeade?"</p><p>Luna looked at him, "When you turn thirteen, my little star."</p><p>Scorpius pouted. Then he looked up, and saw the pub. "Oh Alberforth's place!"</p><p>Luna smiled at him, "Your daddy sure has told you lots of stories about Hogsmeade, hasn't he?"</p><p>"Yep!" Scorpius grinned. Lily looked at the building.</p><p>Severus looked around, "We should get in, children."</p><p>The four entered, and Alberforth looked up.</p><p>He did a double take at the children. "Wow, the resemblances are uncanny!"</p><p>Luna looked at him, "Are they here?"</p><p>Alberforth pointed to two rooms, side by side. "Savior on the left, Blonde on the right."</p><p>Severus looked at Luna, "Let's switch the children. Give them a shock."</p><p>Luna grinned and nodded.</p><p>Scorpius and Lily looked confused.</p><p>Luna looked at them, "It will all become clear, my dears."</p><p>She pushed Scorpius to Severus as he gave her Lily's hand.</p><p>Luna took Lily to the door on the left as Severus went to the one on the right.</p><p>The two adults took a deep breath and opened the doors.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luna escorted Lily into the room. Lily saw a man who's face looked so much like hers.</p><p>She stared at him in shock. He was staring at her in shock as well.</p><p>Luna smiled, "Harry Potter, I want you to meet your daughter, Lily Narcissa Malfoy-Potter."</p><p><br/>Boom, Harry and Lily both fainted. Luna couldn't help but grin.</p><p>Meanwhile, Severus took Scorpius into the other room.</p><p>When Scorpius entered, he saw a man who looked so much like him.</p><p>The man saw him and they stared at each other.</p><p>Severus smirked, "Draco Malfoy,  it's my pleasure to introduce you to your son, Scorpius  James Malfoy-Potter."</p><p>Boom, two more bodies hit the floor. Severus grinned.</p><p>He backed to the entrance and saw Luna. "Fainted, did they?"</p><p><br/>She grinned, "Yours too?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"This is fun."<br/>Severus laughed and she joined in. </p><p>They went back into the room.</p><p>Harry and Draco slowly woke up. So did the children.</p><p>They all stood up.  Scorpius looked at Draco. "Papa?"</p><p><br/>Draco nodded. Scorpius ran into his arms, "Daddy looked for you for YEARS!"</p><p><br/>Draco looked at him, " I looked for him too. Have you met your sister?"<br/>Scorpius stared at him, "Lily is my sister?"</p><p><br/>Draco nodded. Scorpius hummed, "Shoulda  thought of that."<br/>Draco smiled at him.</p><p>In the other room, Harry and Lily sat facing each other.</p><p>They had a similar conversation. Luna watched and smiled.  </p><p>She sent a patronus to Severus, which whispered to him Let's reunite a family.</p><p>Severus smiled. "Draco, Scorpius. Come with me."</p><p><br/>They followed him into the other room.</p><p>Draco and Harry saw each other, and boom, on the floor again.</p><p>Scorpius and Lily giggled.</p><p>Severus laughed outright. "It's a good day for them to have headaches, don't you think kids?"</p><p><br/>Lily looked at her fathers, "Yep. I'm glad You and Luna figured it out. Now we just wait."</p><p><br/>Scorpius walked over and sat beside Lily, "I'm glad you're my sister, Lily."</p><p><br/>She smiled and hugged him. Just then Harry started waking up.</p><p>He looked around and saw Draco still passed out cold. "How?"</p><p><br/>Luna looked at him, "If you mean how did we find him? Well, you both sent your kids to Hogwarts, where Severus and I work. We all figured a reunion was in order. If you're talking about him on the floor.. you both fainted like fairy princesses."</p><p><br/>Severus held his side as she spoke.</p><p>He could barely breathe.</p><p>Harry glared at her, "I'm not a fairy, or a princess! Really, Luna."</p><p><br/>Scorpius looked up at his father, "You and Papa fainted. It looked like one of those girlie faints to us."</p><p><br/>Draco woke up and looked around.</p><p>He saw Lily was okay.</p><p>Harry was there with apparently their son.</p><p>But his biggest surprise was his godfather rolling on the floor laughing.</p><p>He looked around, "Any more surprises today?"</p><p>Harry looked at him, "Oh I hope not. Hello, Dragon."</p><p><br/>Draco smiled at him, "Hello, Love. And why the hell haven't i been able to find you?"</p><p><br/>"Fidilus Charms" was the response from Harry and Luna. </p><p><br/>Harry looked at Draco, "I'm assuming that's why i couldn't find you either."</p><p><br/>Draco nodded. Scorpius looked at his daddy, "I know Daddy was because of his whole saving the world thing. Why do you, papa?"</p><p><br/>Draco looked at him, "Back when your daddy was saving the world, my father tried to make me join the opposite side. I didn't want to, which your daddy knew.  People wanted to hurt me because of it."</p><p><br/>Lily hugged her papa, "it's okay Papa. You are your own man now."</p><p><br/>Draco smiled and hugged his little girl.</p><p>Harry sild a hand over to Draco.</p><p>Draco clasped it tightly. Severus got up and looked at the time.</p><p>"Ok, Luna, myself and the children have to go back to Hogwarts. You tow are reunited. Please, for the love of Albus, don't lose track of each other again!"</p><p><br/>Harry and Draco saluted him from their positions on the floor.</p><p>The children hugged their fathers and started to leave with the teachers.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry to make you wait. Blame Covid for making work insanity.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus and Luna took the kids back to school.</p><p>To neither of their surprise, the kids were holding hands as they walked to their class, which was potions with Severus.</p><p>He smiled as he watched them.</p><p>Some of the other students noticed, and one of them raised a hand.</p><p>Severus looked at them, "Yes?"</p><p><br/>"Are they brother and sister? We've all been wondering since the feast last night."</p><p><br/>Severus looked at Lily to answer, and she stood  grinning, "Yes. Techinically, we are twins. Born on the same day at the same time. We just weren't born to the same person."</p><p><br/>Everyone nodded, accepting this.  Severus smiled. </p><p>Meanwhile, Harry had apparated himself and Draco to Potter Manor.</p><p>He keyed Draco into the wards relatively quick. "You share blood with Scorpius. Lily is automatically allowed as she is a Potter by blood, even if half of it is Malfoy."</p><p><br/>The wards accepted Draco, and he passed through.</p><p>Harry saw a light enter Draco, startling him.</p><p>Harry smiled, "Now you can come in here without needing any of us to bring you."</p><p><br/>Draco smiled, "We will have to do the same for you at Malfoy Manor."</p><p><br/>Harry nodded. "So.. let's go in and talk."</p><p><br/>So they walked into the manor.</p><p>Draco looked around, and could see toys all over the place.</p><p>Harry grinned, "Kreacher is under protest. He wants Scorp home NOW but knows Scorp needs his education."</p><p><br/>"So he won't clean?"</p><p><br/>"Most of this is him protesting. He'll clean when he's done."</p><p><br/>"Does Scorpius know?"</p><p><br/>"Started before he even left for Hogwarts."</p><p><br/>Draco chuckled.</p><p>Harry looked at him and moved to sit on the couch.</p><p>Draco did the same.  </p><p>Harry sighed, "Now, we have twins. Granted We each gave birth to one of them. But born the same day at the exact same time? I say they are twins."</p><p><br/>Draco nodded, "I agree. However, I would rather talk about you and me.. us."</p><p><br/>Harry looked at Draco, "How do you feel about me?"</p><p><br/>Draco smiled, "I fell in love that day in Malkin's. It grew over the seven years we were at Hogwarts. Afterward, I focused on Lily. My head was too full of her daddy to even try to date."</p><p><br/>Harry smiled, "Same here. If it hadn't been for that bloody war, I think we would have raised those two together."</p><p><br/>"While being together ourselves?"</p><p><br/>Harry couldn't help but grin, "I'd like to think so."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So i'm posting chapters that i have finished. IF i spelled anything wrong, please don't hesitate to let me know. I blame it on overwork.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco looked at him, "So what's been going on with your life since we last saw each other?"</p><p><br/>"Not much. Raising Scorpius, destroying my friendship with Ron, Got Ginerva in azkhaban. Found out i have more bloody power in my fingertip than most wizards have in their whole body. Had a meeting where i found out i'm the richest wizard in Britian, possibly the world."</p><p><br/>Draco hummed, "Wait.. Ginerva is in Azkhaban?"</p><p><br/>"She tried termination spells and potions when i was pregnant. Good thing my extra magic rejected them and implicated her. She kept going on about how I was to be her husband and she refused to raise a Malfoy."</p><p><br/>Draco rolled her eyes, "And your friendship with Weasel?"</p><p><br/>"He is angry i'm not his brother-in-law and that Ginerva is in prison."</p><p><br/>Draco looked at him, "Any effects on Scorpius?"</p><p><br/>Harry looked pensive, "He's got a small mark on his foot But healers have told me it will go away eventually. It looks like a little black skull."</p><p><br/>Draco nodded, "What does he know about it?"</p><p><br/>"The truth. I  have always told my son the truth."</p><p><br/>Draco nodded, "Same with Lily. I've always told her the truth."</p><p><br/>Harry looked at him, "And what have you and Lily been up to?"</p><p><br/>"Not much, Living our lives without you two. Hiding from my parents and the last of the deatheaters."</p><p><br/>"Your parents?"</p><p><br/>"They wanted the same thing, Terminate the pregnancy and marry Astoria. She didn't want the marriage either. I found out she wanted to marry Blaise. I told her to go for it, since I knew Blaise loved her. At least my parents didn't go as far as termination spells and potions."</p><p><br/>Harry looked at Draco. "I'm surprised Severus and Luna didn't put all this together and talk to each other before now. They must be infected with nargles, to use Luna's phase."</p><p><br/>Draco nodded, "Must be."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Working on all my stories as much as I can. I blame Covid!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus and Luna were sitting at the dinner table.</p><p>They watched as the twins bonded and spent all their time together, save for sleeping.</p><p>Severus looked at Luna, “I wonder how we didn't try asking each other about Harry and Draco. I knew you were Harry's best friend aside from Longbottom. You knew I was Draco's godfather.”</p><p>Luna looked at him, “I don't know. I bet those two are having a good laugh at us about it. Harry must think we are infested with nargles.”</p><p>“Draco probably agrees with him.”</p><p>Luna grinned, “I should let Neville know. He's always commented on Draco and Scorpie's similarities.”</p><p>“Like I have heard Blaise comment on Harry and Lily.”</p><p>“Well, You never met Scorpius until today, and I've never met Lily. Harry and Draco didn't exactly run in the same circles. I also wasn't sure you were in contact with Draco. He did close himself off from everyone.”</p><p>“More likely they didn't leave the house much. He only stayed in contact with Blaise and I. Since I had my healer license, I did all his checkups until he went to the hospital.”</p><p>“True. Harry used a healer from France. He didn't trust anyone here after what the Weasleys put him thorugh.”</p><p>Severus looked at her, “And Granger?”</p><p>“That one took off for Australia right after she found out Harry was pregnant. Refuses to speak to him or the Weasleys. We somehow got her to explain herself to Neville.. and none of it was good. Harry doesn't know, we didn't want to upset him and cause a problem with the pregnacy, and afterwards We simply forgot about it all.”</p><p>Severus raised an eyebrow, “Maybe the four of us should sit down so you and Neville can explain.”</p><p>Luna nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Minerva looked at them, “How are the fathers doing?”</p><p>Severus smiled at her, “Hopefully they're getting their bloody heads in gear and staying together.”</p><p>Luna grinned, “I know they are. Those two belong together. Like Severus and potions.”</p><p>Minerva grinned, “So true.”</p><p>Severus nodded sagely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. meanwhile...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile in Australia, a certain bushy haired witch was plotting.</p>
<p>"I will find you, Harry Potter, and you will be mine forever!"<br/>She looked at the potions in front of her.</p>
<p>Reading up on the effects, she shrugged.</p>
<p>Her only thought was If it gets me Harry, it's worth the side effects.  </p>
<p>She put the reading aside and pulled forth a parchment with a list. </p>
<p>Portkey to England, Check.<br/>Rent a room at the Leaky Cauldron, Check.<br/>Appointment with the minstry, in the home registration office. Check.</p>
<p>"Hopefully, they will have his current address. If not, i may be able to get Neville or Luna to tell me." She thought. </p>
<p>Just then, a man stepped into the room.</p>
<p>She looked at him, "Right on time."</p>
<p>Casting a spell, all her paperwork disappeared from the table.</p>
<p>She stood and led the man to an open doorway, just visible is a bed.</p>
<p>A few hours later, the man is seen leaving the room.</p>
<p>The bushy haired girl is laid on the bed counting a wad of bills.</p>
<p>'Hmm, almost enough. Just a few more...' she thought.</p>
<p><br/>Back in England in a small house in Ornery StCatcherpole stood a red-haired man.  </p>
<p>He glared around, seeing the mess of a home.</p>
<p>All he had on his mind was revenge and anger.</p>
<p>To himself, he muttered 'Why did Harry have to get Ginny send to Akazbahn, and why did Hermione leave the country? this is all his fault, he had to get pregnant to Malfoy! He may not have said it to anyone. But anyone can see that kid of his looks like Malfoy!'</p>
<p>The red head saw an owl flying to him, and took the post when the owl landed.  </p>
<p>The owl flew off, meaning no response.</p>
<p>The post was read, and an evil grin spread over the man's face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There will be more when i have more than 10 minutes to write..</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>